


Sparkling Eyes

by CrownShyness



Series: Casphardt Week 2019- CrownShyness [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownShyness/pseuds/CrownShyness
Summary: Casphardt Week day 6! Linhardt spontaneously proposes to Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Week 2019- CrownShyness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Sparkling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is extremely short. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, comments are appreciated!

“Marry me, Caspar.”

The two travellers were standing near a cliff overlooking a vista when the words slipped out of Linhardt’s mouth. He hadn’t planned to propose that evening. Of course, considering the ring he kept hidden in his pocket since he started his journey with his partner, he had been planning to propose _sometime_. Just not so spontaneously. But there was something about the sunset sky, or how cute Caspar looked in the pinkish light, or how he just couldn’t _wait_ any longer that made it feel natural, like there couldn’t have been a better time to do it.

Time seemed to stop as Linhardt’s words settled into both of their minds. Caspar stood there, frozen, just long enough to make him wonder if he’d said anything wrong, and then his ice-blue eyes melted into tears. Before Linhardt could make sense of the reaction, he was wrapped tightly in his partner’s strong arms. And when they finally pulled apart, he could see Caspar’s smile burning far brighter than the sunset.

“Lin— Linhardt, of course! I mean, I do! I mean, let’s definitely get married!” Caspar struggled to get the words out, too elated to care about eloquence (not that he usually did, anyway.)

“Well then, I have something to make it official.” Linhardt fished out the ring from his pocket and held it up for his partner to see. “May I do the honors?”

Caspar couldn’t get words out through a new bout of tears, so he just nodded, holding out a shaky hand. Once the ring was on, he stared at the deep green jewel in awe. “It’s beautiful— dammit, I don’t have a ring to give to you.”

Linhardt cupped his hand over his new fiance’s cheek. “Nevermind that. I proposed because I want _you,_ not a silly piece of jewelry.”

“Oh, Linny,” Caspar scooped him into his arms bridal style and then kissed him with more fervor than he ever had before. In fact, he may have been a little _too_ energetic, because he soon lost his balance and they both tumbled onto the grass. Linhardt laughed as he looked up at Caspar, who was now staring at him with the widest sparkling eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Lin. I’ve never seen anyone so pretty.” Caspar caressed his face with a gentleness that would typically be uncharacteristic. “Maybe that’s why I can’t stop crying.”

Linhardt laughed lightly. “How about instead of inflating my ego, you just kiss me again?”

And so he did. Caspar kissed him and then kissed him again, and when Linhardt opened his mouth around his, they kissed until they both felt lightheaded.

Linhardt wished that he could stay in this moment forever, with his fiance’s kisses showering his face and his own hands held firmly at his waist. The book he was writing, all of his research on Crests, his search for the best napping spot in Fodlan— none of that mattered to him at the moment as Caspar pulled him in tight.

“I love you, Linny,” Caspar mumbled into his neck, making him shiver. “We’re gonna be together like this forever, yeah?”

Linhardt smiled up at him, looking into Caspar’s wide, pleading eyes. “Of course. That’s what husbands are supposed to do, aren’t they?”

They were both satisfied with that answer.

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love, okay?
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter @timesnewcomicp1 !


End file.
